CHAPTER 2 HeartQueen: A Mother Misunderstood
by Misty Masquerade
Summary: Here is the 2nd chapter to HeartQueen: A Mother Misunderstood.


Cora was wide awake; in fact, her eyelashes just about holding the perfect arch of her brows. She heard her daughter's footsteps padding gently down the hallway, slowly growing more audible through the vibrations of the floorboards. She knew it was Regina because, well... her hair didn't stand on its ends as it usually did when she sensed another nearing presence including her husband's. Instead with Regina her nipples hardened, and she writhed somewhat uncomfortably beneath the thin sheets. She felt the thin prickles of sweat dancing beneath her breasts, and held her wrists pinned firmly at the sweet arch of her hips as though they were that of a child's she wanted to discipline.  
It had been months since she had finally come to terms with her 'feelings'. As absurd as she had first thought it was, she also thought it was wholly reasonable. Regina had grown to such a beautiful young woman, and what a marvelous queen she would make someday. On some nights, she imagined ruling alongside her daughter, their warm tongues flickering together as they celebrated once again their united powers. Would Regina one day learn how to orchestrate magic?  
A sweet sigh slipped from her thin lips. She tried to pry her eyes back to a close, to curtain them before the sun woke; but now the tingling in her chest had grown to such a degree that her nipples stung greatly beneath the warm silk of her nightgown. Cora knew her daughter was growing nearer, each passing second like a raw dagger against a chalkboard.  
Subconsciously her right hand wandered, fumbling gently with the hem of her nightgown at her thigh. Her nails brushed bare skin and she inhaled sharply; that pleasant wave gliding from her chest, through her stomach and along her abdomen. With another slow writhe, she fought to keep her hand at bay. As frequent as these thoughts of her daughter were, she had never -ever- touched herself sexually to them. Why was that? She was trying to keep the flood at the harbour, the glorious sun at the dip in the valley.  
A slow whinge from the door broke the silence. Regina was now in her room, and how heavily her daughter was breathing. Was that nervousness Cora detected? It was the same vibe she would get after scolding Regina for not completing chores, for not tending to the stables when that ridiculous boy wasn't working. Who did he think he was, planning to make moves on Regina? She could see the hope so bright in his eyes, as though he were a child looking at the world for the first time and believing it to be perfect.  
The floorboards creaked; and then the bed sagged ever-so-slightly to accommodate the light weight of her daughter's body. She was so close that their body heats reached out to each other in an intangible embrace; but alas, Cora was facing the dark wall that held the window. It took every cell in her body not to turn around, to put her hands at better use then being pinned uselessly at her stiff thighs.  
Exciting, these new-found feelings were; excited, and... _invigorating._  
Regina's gentle breathing cut through the stillness in the room. Cora could feel her daughter growing more calmer as the minutes crept by; and as they did, Cora grew more and more rigid. She wanted to turn around and ask Regina what business she had coming into the room at this hour, and into bed of all places. As normal as it may be for her daughter, it was highly nerve-racking for Cora. She considered even climbing out of bed to avoid that still awkwardness, to order Regina back to her own room as she had once done when Regina was just an infant and so afraid of being alone at night. This was surely not the case now. Her daughter, as future queen, would have to harbour greater fears than simply darkness; for in time, it would be the darkness that consumes her heart. That was where the true power harvested, Cora knew, and the key to hatch a plan that was already bubbling against the brim of her mind.  
With a sigh, she finally loosened her limbs and rolled over. _"Regina,"_ she said quietly, then finding that her daughter had already slipped into a smooth slumber; her chest rising and falling peacefully as she sipped the air gracefully. Cora reached out and smoothed away a stray lock of dark hair that had bunched up against Regina's cheek; and for a few seconds, she allowed her fingers to pause, then curl around her daughter's perfect skin. Another buzz rose in her chest, provoking a pulsation between her legs.  
_This was enough!_  
Cora rolled over again, her eyebrows pulled to a discomforting grimace. Was it truly right to be gathering such sentiments towards her daughter? She nearly laughed then; no one painted her a saint, not even her own husband who often patronized her strict behaviour. She would go to sleep and deal with this in the morning.  
But as soon as her eyes slipped closed, her entire being loosened. She fumbled once more at the hem of her nightgown until she was able to curl her fingers around the waistband of her lace thong, biting back her breath. Her blood rang in her ears; Cora had not known until right now how powerful these feelings were, and my... her heart would race if she had it in her. Finally she let her fingers travel further, until they brushed silk labia and met a slight wetness between her thighs.  
_My_... yes she had grown wet, and the pulsation threatening to pry her legs further apart. She stroked firmly, _very_ slowly, the hood of her clitoris in circular motions, careful not to compose too much a movement that her daughter might stir from her sweet rest. It was rather difficult since the movement of her hand was restricted by her underwear, but with the convenience of magic she was able to cause the tight fabric to vanish without more than a gentle poof of smoke. Her chest bubbled with efforts to hold back a series of moans as she felt a coveted purr rising in her throat and quickened the rhythm of her stroke. Where she had shaved not long ago, Cora could feel the soft curl of newly-grown pubic hair brushing the inside of her palm, her other hand grabbing viciously a handful of Egyptian cotton beneath her thighs. Just as she'd managed to bite back a low growl, a sweet moan resonated behind her. Cora recognized it as a shift in sleep, but right now to her ears... it was a haunting bliss that only made her swipe more furiously at her swollen bulb. As the seconds passed, that growing surge grew stronger and stronger until... Cora's back twitched to a firm arch; eyebrows knitted together as she felt a single bead of sweat gliding down her pinched temple. This time her eyes did shut and it was like an instant dream rippling the very core of her being, pouring out of her in a warm stream over her fingers. She panted a sigh, gulping air in as quickly as it escaped as she rode the last few waves of her orgasm. It was more powerful than any form of pleasure she remembered she had experienced in bed, far more powerful than the dying skills of her husband who seemed to enjoy the company of her horses and stacks of hay rather than Cora at night. She so badly wanted her lips on Regina's during that final sweep of fruition; but it was not to be, and most certainly not so soon. She hoped her heavy breath would be disguised to anyone's ear as the dormancy of slumber as she returned her warm hand to her navel, allowing her body to melt into that darkness she called the oblivion of sleep.


End file.
